1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a deposable bag design for leaf and lawn debris for attachment to a small power mower.
2. Background
Lawn mower users have several choices as to their disposal of cut grass or other lawn debris. They avoid the use of a bagger and leave such material on the lawn. Conversely certain mower designs retain the grass clippings and further mulch them before depositing them on the cut grass surface; however, lawn build-up over time becomes a problem. Many persons prefer to catch the grass clippings by employing a bagger; however, then said clipping are transferred to a receptacle for further use or disposal. These attachments require frequent emptying of the bag resulting in a time consuming, inefficient process. Yet even if a disposable bag is employed, the design leaves is inefficient for filling. Another aspect is provision efficient collection when the grass is quite wet; some adjustment is needed in the air supply to move such wet grass.
An important aspect of the disposing of leaf and lawn debris is environmentally acceptability. Normally this implies that any bag employed consists of biodegradable material. Further bag size is such that ease of handling is accomplished routinely by even persons small of statute. Another aspect is safety provisions so that any rocks, missiles, or other solid items picked up by the mower assembly is not allowed to puncture the collection bag and injurer anyone.
The following U.S. patents represent inventions related to the process of collecting leaf and lawn debris:
______________________________________ No. Inventor Year ______________________________________ 4,969,320 Langford 1990 4,897,988 Schweitz et al 1990 4,791,779 Hoffman 1988 4,747,259 Kline et al 1988 4,503,661 Potter 1985 4,470,246 Donegan 1984 4,393,645 Moore 1983 4,377,063 Leaphart 1983 4,186,546 Machado et al 1980 3,995,414 Kerr et al 1976 3,881,304 Lempke 1975 3,874,152 Dahl 1975 3,574,272 Krewson 1971 ______________________________________
Referring to the above list, Langford discloses a grass level indicator with special cover latching allowing dumping of alternate collection of nondisposable bags designed for lawn tractors. Schweitz et al disclose an L-shaped side grass deflector for rear bagging mowers that allows positioning as such a grass deflector and then swinging away when a bagger is employed. Hoffman discloses a leaf receptacle bag for a vacuum tractor unit designed to fill selectively by employing a diagonal bag using a single centered air outlet.
Kline et al disclose a grass catching assembly employing a closed plastic disposable bag which is missing adequate design for air removal and evenness of bag fill. Potter discloses a bagger employing a pivotal lifting chute between the ground and the bag holder; this system is not hooked to a power mower. Donegan discloses an automatic complex-mechanical lawn clippings bagger that positions stored disposable bags and then moves to an operating location over the discharge chute of the power mover; this unit is missing adequate design for air removal and evenness of bag fill.
Moore discloses a bagger attachment for a lawn tractor employing two vertical bags placed behind the driver connected by a chute to the mower discharge. Leaphart discloses a safety catcher bag housing containing a sparsely perforated disposable bag; this unit is missing adequate design for air removal in order to assure evenness and completeness of bag fill. Machado et al disclose a perforated disposable bag holder for the rear of a power lawn mower using a long duct to fill the vertical positioned bag.
Kerr et al disclose a plastic bag catcher hung from a power mower handle containing a perforated top grid section and expandable side front slits for air removal; this unit is missing adequate design for air removal in order to assure evenness and completeness of bag fill. Lempke discloses a grass catcher using a large nondisposable cloth or woven ballistic material bag for a side-throwing riding mower with a mechanical pivot to position the bag for dumping.
Dahl discloses a disposable perforated bag grass catcher for a rotary mower positioned within a supporting side-hinged fabric carrier bag; this unit is missing adequate design for air removal in order to assure evenness and completeness of bag fill. Krewson discloses a lawn and leaf rake power mower where the catcher is a fabric bag containing an inner perforated disposable plastic bag.